yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bus Shelter
Design A bus stop’s primary design is functional, providing a safe place for boarding and alighting activities. They consist of a few components, as listed below: *Bus Bay: Designated stopping area for buses. Some bus stops use a marked yellow rectangle painted on the road; other bus stops have a dedicated zone off the main road where space is sufficient for construction. The latter usually include yellow box-junctions marked just ahead of the bus bay, so buses can exit safely. *Bus Stop Pole: A metal pole erected beside the bus stop, which shows the bus routes that call at the particular stop. These poles often come with small notice boards which provide bus timings (usually for services with poor frequency), diversion notices, or other relevant bus service updates. The newest generation of bus stop poles have service numbers printed on plastic plates, making rearrangement and replacement of route numbers more convenient. *Bus Stop Shelter: A covered structure sheltering commuters from the elements, almost always comes with seats. Almost all bus stops in Singapore have shelters; some suburban areas like Tuas, Neo Tiew and Lim Chu Kang have bus stops without shelters. *Safety Bollards: Steel and concerete structures which reduce the severity of impact from errant vehicles. Painted in grey, with a retroreflective yellow sheet and black arrows printed on the upper portion. Installed at most bus stops with regular commuter traffic. *Information Board: An encased information board with service information. Regularly updated by LTA with new routes or changes to existing information. Can be free-standing or mounted to a glass panel in newer designs. Service information is sometimes attached to the bus stop pole where building one is impractical. *Bus Arrival Panel: Provides real-time information on when the next bus will arrive. Often installed at bus stops with high commuter traffic, so commuters can plan their journey better. *Advertising Board: Frequently found at urban and suburban bus stops alike. Advertising companies like Mediacorp and Clear Channel (and formerly JCDecaux) pay for their construction and are in charge of their maintenance. Suburban advertising boards usually consist of back-illuminated posters. Urban bus stop advertising employ LCD display boards, and bus stops along the shopping district have TV screens and occasionally fully-decorated concept advertising. Most bus stops are in grey design or a simpler light-grey (modern 2008) design. Temporary bus stops are removable and are painted white and orange. Some bus stops have retained the concrete design of the past and can be found scattered around the island. With the introduction of wheelchair-accessible bus travel, an assessment of bus stops along wheelchair-accessible bus routes have to be conducted before such a route can be launched. This determines if the design of the bus stop is safe for wheelchair boarding and alighting activity. Bus stops with a flight of steps beside the kerb, and others without pedestrian routes leading to the bus stops are not designated as wheelchair-accessible stops. Naming Bus stops in Singapore are named according to local landmarks, frequently coupled with a distinguishing adjective. Often, abbreviations of landmark names will be used as far as possible, These landmarks can be HDB blocks, private apartments and condominiums, MRT stations, shopping malls, buildings and so forth. Street names are frequently used too. Adjectives used in bus stop names are always abbreviated. Common ones include Before (Bef), After (Aft), Opposite (Opp), and so on. Each bus and car stop is accompanied with a unique 5-digit bus and car stop code used for easy identification. One can deduce the rough location of any bus and car stop by looking at the first digit of the bus and car stop code: *0: Shenton Way, Marina Bay, Chinatown, Orchard, Dhoby Ghaut, Little India. Bugis, Lavender *1: HarbourFront, Bukit Merah, River Valley, Tanglin, Farrer / Holland Rd, Buona Vista, Pasir Panjang, Clementi, West Coast *2: Jurong East, Jurong West, Tuas *3: Jalan Bahar, Old Choa Chu Kang *4: Bukit Timah Rd, Lornie Rd, Bukit Batok, Upper Bukit Timah, Choa Chu Kang, Bukit Panjang, Kranji, Neo Tiew, Woodlands, Admiralty, Johor Bahru *5: Moulmein, Toa Payoh, Bishan, Ang Mo Kio, Thomson, Lentor, Yishun, Sembawang *6: Kallang Bahru, Serangoon, Hougang, Sengkang, Punggol, Seletar West *7: MacPherson, Ubi, Kaki Bukit, Tampines, Pasir Ris *8: Kallang, Geylang, Joo Chiat, Old Airport, Telok Kurau, Eunos, Bedok, Bedok Reservoir, Simpang Bedok *9: Mountbatten, East Coast Rd / Parkway, Upper East Coast, Simei, Loyang, Changi Airport / Airfreight Ter / Buisness Park / Village As a general observation, the last digit 1 indicates either northbound or westbound direction of traffic flow (at which the bus stop is installed), while the digit 9 indicates southbound or eastbound direction. Not all bus stops comply with this rule and other numbers may be used for the last digit. Special Use Some bus stops are used as termini (start/end points), like Rumah Tinggi and Sims Place, where the bus stop is used as waiting area, whereas Marina Centre and New Bridge Road, they do not come with waiting area and they have to wait at the first or last bus stops. Some car stops go into the major carparks like Suntec City, Clementi Mall, Changi City Point, Marina Square, Jurong Point, JCube, Causeway Point and various shopping malls (where EPS Parking System is put up). Various peak hour services such as Premium and Fast Forward always start at their designated stops. Temporary bus stops may also be used. They are occasionally installed at locations where permanent bus stops are under construction or repairs. These bus stops are of a simplistic design and painted orange and white. In some locations, permanent-use bus stops of similar design are built. Some of the bus stops in Old Choa Chu Kang Road had changed latest to new shelters, together with many others. Schemes & Measures Buses frequently waste time trying to merge into traffic while leaving a bus bay, which can take as long as 60 seconds in heavy traffic conditions. As such, the Mandatory Give Way to Buses scheme was announced in 2008 under the Land Transport Master Plan. Under the scheme, motorists approaching the bus bay must be wary of exiting buses, and they must come to a complete stop before the give way line and give way to buses exiting the bus bay at the location. In 2013, at least smaller roads come under this Give Way to Buses sign. Also, LTA has implemented the signal priority scheme in 1995, to give priority to buses at traffic junctions and applies to a lot of bus stops in Singapore and Timothy North. Traffic lights carry the scheme 'B Signal for Buses' which allows buses on the leftmost lane to move off first before the light turns green. Some bus stops are key transfer points between various bus services, owing to their location and the routing nature of various routes where only transferring between certain bus services is only avaliable at one particular bus stop. As such, these ‘transfer hubs’, or bus hubs (as LTA calls it), experience higher commuter traffic than expected, with buses dwelling longer at such stops and causing delays to other buses. LTA has responded by upgrading 35 bus stops to bus hubs, by extending the length of the bus stop and increasing commuter facilities to boost the handing capacity of such bus stops. All works are expected to be completed in 2013. With bigger bus bays, bus hubs can accommodate up to 3 single/double deck buses to berth in the bay for simultaneous boarding and alighting activities, reducing the average time each bus needs to dwell at the bus stops. Previously, the bus stops could each only accommodate up to 2 single/double deck. *01112 Victoria St (Opp Bugis Junction) *01113 Victoria St (Bugis Stn) *05013 Eu Tong Sen St (People’s Pk Cplx) *05022 Eu Tong Sen St (People’s Pk Ctr) *07031 Serangoon Rd (Tekka Ctr) *09048 Orchard Rd (Lucky Plaza) *10169 Tiong Bahru Rd (Tiong Bahru Plaza) *11169 Commonwealth Ave (Commonwealth Stn) *17159 Commonwealth Ave West (Blk 365) *17239 Clementi Ave 3 (NTUC Fairprice) *41079 Dunearn Rd (Nat’l JC) *43419 Bukit Batok Ctrl (Blk 628) *44259 Bukit Panjang Rd (Blk 183) *44241 Bukit Panjang Rd (Opp Lompang Rd) *46088 Woodlands Ctr Rd (Opp Blk 1A) *54261 Ang Mo Kio Ave 3 (Ang Mo Kio Stn) *59049 Yishun Ave 2 (Opp Khatib Stn) *63059 Upp Serangoon Rd (Opp Serangoon JC) *66339 Ang Mo Kio Ave 3 (Blk 101) *71079 Eunos Link (Comfort Driving Ctr) *71091 Eunos Link (Blk 637) *71099 Eunos Link (Blk 311) *72019 Jln Eunos (Eunos Mans) *72069 Bedok Reservoir Rd (Blk 121) *75051 Tampines Ave 1 (Opp SAFRA Tampines) *76109 Tampines Ave 2 (Blk 302) *76241 Tampines Ave 7 (Blk 497D) *81111 Paya Lebar Rd (Paya Lebar Stn) *82061 Sims Ave (Eunos Stn) *83101 Jln Eunos (Eunos Stn) *84049 New Upp Changi Rd (Blk 27) *84059 New Upp Changi Rd (Blk 65) *85091 New Upp Changi Rd (Tanah Merah Stn) *85099 New Upp Changi Rd (Tanah Merah Stn) *92049 Marine Parade Rd (Parkway Parade)